A Series of Snippets
by LexandriaJade
Summary: Poems and Drabbles about the Harry Potter characters. Specifics are specified at the beginning of each 'chapter'. Enjoy! LEJP, SBRL, HPDM
1. Three MWPP Era Poems

**Three MWPP Era Poems.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. JKR is brilliant.**

**A/N: MWPP Era. These poems were all written at school, the first two as a school assignment (we had to draw or write about relationships), and the third a follow up that seemed necessary to complete the thing. Sirius/Remus, James/Lily.**

**it must have been something i ate**

it must have been something i ate  
i don't know what possessed me  
it was a fluke, a full moon  
he was feeling sick as usual  
james was off with lily  
i was bored  
remus read a book  
'when toadstools run rampent'  
it was called  
i'm not sure where he keeps these books  
the ones he reads on full moons  
james and i have looked  
they don't seem to be  
in the dormitory  
quiet conversation  
then  
i don't know what possessed me  
i kissed him  
Sirius? he asked  
it must have been something i ate

**maybe he changed?**

swirl of snowflakes  
biting cold  
but it was warm  
warmer here  
in the shrieking shack  
with james  
when i agreed  
to come  
here  
i expected  
immaturity  
hexes  
and leaving disappointed  
but james led me to  
the shack  
and we talked  
ate  
he was funny  
nice  
sweet  
and im glad i came  
maybe he changed?  
maybe

**and**

and when  
lily and james  
got back  
together  
we were on the couch reading

and remus looked up  
and smiled, he looked better than before  
and sirius looked up  
and grinned, that devilish just-so-sirius way he has

and lily laughed  
and held james hand, leaned into his shoulder  
and james laughed  
and looked, eyes sparkling, at her, and squeezed her hand

sirius asks 'had fun?'  
lily says 'did you?'  
remus smiles 'yes'  
james grins 'always'

**A/N: Reviews?**


	2. All Hail Her Left Toe

**All Hail Her Left Toe**

**Odd, I admit. My version of poetry. Bellatrix POV, if you want one.**

all hail her left toe  
the one between A minor and the big dipper  
drink  
fan palm  
juice  
with apple  
sauce

she has  
classically bowed  
lips and  
cold, warm  
eyes  
and her left toe is just a little bit  
longer  
than mine

i  
don't think  
"true"  
that it is very fair  
that  
she is  
subjected to-

and  
i don't know how  
she  
gets by with only  
two glasses of pumpkin juice  
but  
maybe-

and  
her  
left, right  
toe is  
a little longer than  
mine, the one  
between

B flat and julius caesar

guess what I like?  
pickles in a  
tree  
and  
firewhisky, butterbeer's alchoholic big brother

and she has  
slightly  
arched  
eyebrows  
and pale skin and  
pale hair  
and

NARCISSA

likes ice  
and her left

toe is a little longer than mine  
the one between? F sharp and  
1812


	3. White Noise

A/N: I like this a lot. I've (mostly) got no _clue_ what it's about, however. I imagine the 'white noise girl'..thing to be about 3'3 and small and pale and skinny with long white-blond hair and a mischievous grin. And um...human looking. I also have some Haiku's that are related/copied at the bottom. The original version of this poem wasn't Harry Potter related, and so 'blue jeans' became 'black cloaks'. Luna Lovegood PoV, in my opinion.

**white noise**

sometimes  
when i've just come home  
and no ones  
here  
i think that  
_she's_  
watching me

it's almost  
white noise  
in the background

kind of  
like  
black cloaks  
in the hall  
between  
classes

she  
blended  
into shadows  
but was always  
watching

i think she made  
her  
presence  
known

on purpose

because she liked the attention

she is the shadow  
child  
the laughing  
pixie-like  
fleeting  
creature of  
dreams

and i think  
that scared  
some people

the same  
way  
it didn't scare  
me

because she  
just watched me  
like  
white noise

Haiku #1:

She's the shadow child

The laughing creature of dreams

I think that scared some

Haiku #2:

Ithink she scared some

She just watched me like white noise

She didn't scare me

Haiku #3:

It's almost white noise

It blends into the shadows

Kind of like black cloaks


	4. All Hallows Eve

_A/N: When I wrote this it had absolutely NOTHING to do with Harry Potter (nor did the previous to poems) Harry's POV about Lily, his mother._

_All Hallows Eve,_

_The Day is born,_

_He lifts your shield,_

_Ripped and torn,_

_Darkness reins,_

_And light may fail,_

_Though love remains,_

_And now,_

_I walk alone._

_I walk alone, though you watch my footsteps,_

_In the sand,_

_I walk alone, though you watch my footsteps,_

_On this path,_

_I walk alone, though you watch the footsteps,_

_I have made._

_All Hallows Eve,_

_The day is born, _

_Darkness reins, though your love remains._


	5. HD Drabbles

On an impromptu pseudo-beach fashioned out of conjured sand and desperate imagination Harry appreciates the concave of Draco's clavicle, the jutting bones of his wrists. The short half-moons of Draco's fingernails rake down his chest and Harry shudders, or laughs, or cries. His fingers play simple concertos on Harry's stomach. Harry pulls his chest flush against Draco, or the other way around, and Draco talks about his father, the war, and what he'd like Harry to do with his teeth _right now_. Harry tells him not to worry, and Draco says _I'm not worried, fool,_ or something similar.

--

They are both around average height, though where Draco is slim Harry is stocky. Harry will even concede that Draco is ever-so-slightly taller than he is. This does not give him an advantage in a fist fight. Hermione is suitably horrified with them. Harry isn't entirely sure whether it's the snogging or the fights that offend her. Draco clips Harry's ear and it is downhill from there. His uppercut, Harry knows, is as skilled as his tongue. It's when their fights degenerate into hair pulling, biting, scratching that Harry enjoys them the most. They lick each others wounds.

--

He never expected to be dancing in Times Square. The saxophone blares, the snare drum is happy. Harry's hands, which have been curled into fists for the last three years, are flat against his back. They sway, gyrate. The soloist gestures, his mouth cracked, stretched wide, smiling. Draco muffles an incredulous chuckle in Harry's shoulder. Harry grins in return, raises his eyebrows. Shakes his head. His hair kisses Draco as it whips past his nose. Muggles are jumping and twirling. A young boy drums on his knees. The beat is fast, sensual. Harry's eyes are shining. They are having fun.

--

Leaves crunched underfoot loudly, and Harry winces at the loud disturbance. He unwinds the thick bandage around his stomach slowly, propped up painfully on one arm. An owl screams. Harry hears muffled cursing, then quiet. The cry of the tent's zipper rips through the night. A blond head appears, quickly followed by the startled exclamation, _Harry, you're awake!_ and then _What the fuck are you doing, bastard? You nearly bled out!_ because Draco has taken to swearing as often and as loudly as possible. Harry rolls his eyes and settles back as Ron stumbles in behind Draco, grinning at him.

--

Had somebody accused him of gazing wistfully after Malfoy's admittedly incredible arse, Harry would have denied it profusely. Unfortunately, as nobody seemed about to jolt him from his fantasy, Harry really couldn't be bothered to convince himself that he hadn't been staring for the past twenty minutes.

"Now, _that's_ an excellent specimen." A voice said in his ear. Harry jumped, clutching dramatically at his chest to show how he'd obviously been awoken suddenly from a nice open-eyed nap.

"What?"

"Your niffler claw." Hermione gestured, looking envious.

"Er, yeah."

"And, Harry," she added, "someday you'd better actually _talk_ to him."

A/N: More drabbles to be found at my livejournal. The third drabble is best read while listening to _Saturday in the Park_, by Chicago.


End file.
